Winter Romance
by PrimevalXx
Summary: RoyEd.FIRST ONE. Hardcore oneshot.


Roy captured Ed in a rough kiss as they made their way in from the harsh cold. He held the smaller boy close to him as he began to feel Ed kiss back. Roy slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth and explored the warm cavity.

The small boy groaned as Roy pushed him against the wall.

Ed threw his arms around the colonel's neck and held tightly.

Roy lifted Ed so that his feet no longer reached the ground. The small blonde boy frowned slightly when he realized his feet could no longer make contact with the floor.

The smirk at Edward's height that spread across Roy's face did not go unnoticed. Ed's temper flared and without even thinking he bit Roy's tongue.

"OW." Roy let out a small yelp of pain as he pulled away from Ed.

Ed looked at him "Don't even start with me." He said as he pulled Roy into a passionate kiss.

He knew how sensitive Ed was about his height, but couldn't resist teasing him about it.

Ed wrapped his legs around the colonel's waist, and with a cold, metal hand, began to remove Roy's uniform.

Roy's attention moved down Ed's neck. He kissed lightly along Ed's jaw line and neck. Ed quivered as Roy blew softly into his ear. Roy knew that was one of Ed's most sensitive spots, and it never failed to get him excited.

Ed had successfully removed Roy's jacket and shirt, revealing his flawless torso. Ed ran his hands hungrily over his body, causing Roy to shiver from the sensation of the ice cold metal.

The smaller boy was moving too slowly for Roy, they'd been in the front hallway for 10 minutes and gotten practically nowhere. Roy pulled the smaller boy from the wall and headed to the couch around the corner.

Breaking their kiss, Roy laid him down gently on the velvety soft couch. Ed pouted at the loss of contact, though it only lasted a second.

Roy quickly returned and assailed Ed's neck with gentle kisses. Ed gasped at the tender touches. Roy slowly unzipped Ed's black vest and pushed it aside. Ed inhaled sharply as Roy slipped his hand under the smaller boy's shirt.

Ed arched his back, pulling at Roy's pants. Ed's attempts to remove Roy's pants were ineffective; finally, the colonel had given up relying on Ed and removed them himself.

Throwing his pants and boxers aside, he began to work at removing some of Ed's clothes.

Roy lifted the smaller boy's arms above his head and pulled his shirt off in one smooth movement.

Ed dug his fingers into the back of Roy's head as he trailed kisses down his torso. Ed loved the attention Roy was bestowing upon him, but wished he would take notice of the aching need between his legs.

Roy moved agonizingly slowly down Ed's chest, paying careful attention to Ed's reaction to every kiss.

Ed shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back into the many pillows. Roy moved lower and lower until he'd reached Ed's incredibly uncomfortable looking pants. Roy tugged at Ed's pants with his teeth, causing a dissatisfied whimper from the smaller boy.

Roy's excruciatingly slow pace was driving Ed crazy. He wanted Roy NOW, and this was taking way too long.

After what had seemed like a lifetime, Roy had removed Ed's pants and boxers to reveal his throbbing member.

Roy climbed atop the small boy and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Roy placed Ed's legs over his shoulders and began sucking gingerly on his fingers. He held two saliva-moistened fingers to Ed's entrance and began to push in slowly.

Roy kissed him soothingly to distract him from the pain. After a moment Ed was well adjusted and Roy pulled his fingers from him.

The colonel positioned himself at the small boy's opening and gradually pushed himself in. Ed winced in pain.

Roy kissed him and played with his hair, trying to divert his attention elsewhere. The small boy held him tightly; unaware that he was slightly strangling Roy.

He waited patiently for Ed to adjust to him. Moments later, Ed signaled to Roy that he was ready for him to move.

Roy took Ed's throbbing arousal in his hand and began pumping in time with the thrusts of his hips.

His thrusts began speeding up, until the blonde boy's moans and gasps seemed to be at their most desperate.

Ed shuddered as he came onto Roy's hands; the sensation alone was enough to make Roy come inside of Ed. Roy collapsed onto the smaller boy, who seemed to be in a daze of complete satisfaction.

Roy rolled beside Ed and pulled the small boy close to him. Ed snuggled his face into Roy's chest and quickly fell asleep. Roy lay there, playing with Ed's long blonde hair until, he too, fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
